


See ya around

by NerdWhoDraws



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkwardness, Elves, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Humans, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Orcs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWhoDraws/pseuds/NerdWhoDraws
Summary: Being new to the neighborhood always brings surprises. New people, new opportunities, new environment. As well chance to be close to someone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So imma be honest. I don't know what I'm doing and just writing thus cause I wanted too and whatever lol. Anyway I hope you do like or not. This is just a story I felt like making between two orc characters I made.
> 
> I'm open for criticism.

The sun was lowering, ending the day with colors of orange, yellows, and blues that were stroked across the sky.

In a neighborhood people are returning home, children playing the games they played a hundred times. The cracked street lamps began turning on their old lights that made an ominous yellow glow.

Near the very end of the neighborhood, by the oldest houses and apartments, there was an orc who was moving in the very last box from the moving van. Charlie, the orc mentioned, was the newest addition to the neighborhood. He was exhausted as he had to unpack everything from the van by himself. He was a bit thin for an orc. Short tusks that barely went out half an inch from his mouth. He was wearing the same clothes he had this morning from when he woke up. A t -shirt of his favorite band and fitting sweats that were torn by the ankles.

Feelings of optimism, excitement, and anxiety were all blend in his mind. Finding and actually moving to his new home that he's been searching for for weeks. Now starting the newest stage of his life. The unknown path that laid ahead of him. In all honesty he was still freaking out internally by the thought of it all. But he was ready to take in on one step at a time. But a feeling of unease still lingered in the back of his mind.

Maybe it was exhaustion, maybe it was his anxiety, maybe it was the condition of the house, maybe a mix of all three. Because if Charlie was honest with himself, he was lucky to get a house at all. Some were in far more dangerous areas, some were extremely over price or were far too much of a challenge than needed be. 

The house Charlie did fine was really his only choice. If anything a miracle. It was a small red, old house that was two stories with a dark red roof. It came with all the essentials that Charlie needed as well as an extra bedroom. Although it wasn't in perfect shape. Crack Windows on the top floors, the steps to the porch look like they were rotting and could break any second, as well as what appeared to be bullet holes in the kitchen wall.

Although it wasn't much, it was something Charlie was willing to call home. 

Going in, he sat down in the living room area, finally taking a long deserved break. He was browsing his phone, letting people he knew about how he was finished, although he was a bit annoyed that they couldn't come to help him. But he didn't hold it against them. 

After sending the last few messaged he heard a loud knock on the door. It sounded as if it was going to break down the aged door. Gathering himself, he made himself to the door, seeing a human woman after opening the door.

"Good evening, I hope I'm not making myself a bother" said the old women. She had short brown hair, a light blue sundress, sandals, and a necklace that had a oval pendant.

"Oh uh..." Charlie began to say. "Your not bothering me at all ms. I just had a long day and I'm a bit tired its all "

"I can tell. I saw the van drove by earlier. My name is Olivia and I just wanted to give you a proper welcome."

Olivia reached her hand out and Charlie doing the same to gently shake her hand. 

"Thank you, that's very kind of you" Charlie responded. "I wasn't really expecting it". 

"Well" Olivia said as she clapped her hands together. "I know this is very sudden but there's is this neighborhood barbeque that's happening a bit up the street. I thought I could invite you as well to get you accustomed to the neighborhood".

Charlie didn't expect to bw welcomed with such opening arms so soon. He looked to his right to were Olivia said and he saw that there was a crowd of people. Orcs, humans and even members of other races too. He was expecting this to be a plain old neighborhood where people kept to themselves all th3 time. He was planning of having his tv set up to watch movies till he fell asleep and finish unpacking in the morning. Charlie normally wasn't one who would throw themselves to large social gatherings, because of personal reasons.

"Oh wow" said Charlie. "That looks like it could be fun. But I still have other stuff here I need to finish up. But I really appreciate it, Ms. Olivia."

"Of that's unfortunate to hear but its all fine." She began to walk down the steps, "But if you change your mind then you know where it is." She said smiling before walking away towards the barbeque.

Charlie closed the door and walked towards the boxes. He organized some items, moved around some boxes and was able to get his tv and movie player up and running. He sat on his couch after placing a DVD and he could hear the sounds of laughter and music from outside. Looking out of the window he can see that the barbeque was in full swing. Even though it was a bit odd that start in the afternoon but he didn't judge. 

Charlie sat back down as he watched the same old movie he's seen several times before. Even over the sounds of the movie he could still here the sounds from outside.

'You know' Charlie thought to himself. 'the reason you even moved away was to start somewhere new. Some where that wasn't involved with the drama from home. And when you get a chance to be a part of something you turn it down'? 

He often had thoughts were he put himself down. He realized that he didn't have anything to worry about. He was in his new home and things were gonna go this way. Going through a few boxes, Charlie got his clothes and quickly took a shower before going out to join the barbeque. He work dark blue jeans, a flannel with a different band shirt underneath. Each step he made closer to the barbeque filled him with confidence and made him anxious at the same time. He just wanted to make a good impression and didn't want to be outcast by the neighborhood. 

Upon arriving, Olivia saw him and approached him. After greeting him again thus gave Charlie the chance to approach people and make small talk. At least he wasn't standing awkwardly and looking weird. 

Eventually Olivia made her way to what appeared to be her friends leaving Charlie. But he was able to hold his own with the people he was conversing with. 

He made his way to one of the tables that had food to get himself something to eat as he barely ate at all today. Getting what he wanted, he felt as if he was being watch. Well watch is an understatement as he felt someone or something staring him down. 

He looked around. Nothing seemed off so he quickly finished what he was doing and moving to somewhere to eat. After turning around, he saw where the feeling of being watched came from. Walking towards the food table was another orc. Only much taller. Almost a whole foot more than Charlie. Broad shoulders, and a muscular build. As well as more defined tusks.

What surprised Charlie was that he was wearing the same band shirt as he was. Underneath a dark blue hoodie. It seemed that the larger orc was staring through Charlie instead of him. Most likely to the food table behind him. He moved aside to let the orc by.

"Hey are you ok?" A familiar voice asked next to him.

"Oh hey again Olivia. Its nothing it was just." He pointed behind him to the large orc. 

"Oh him. That's just Matuk. He looks scary but pretty nice." She said as they both walk to another table to eat, continuing the conversation from before.

Charlie did look back at Matuk. 'Well he defiantly does look nice.'  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
As the sun finally set and the night continued, many people have taken their kids home. The barbeque stopped so the night was mostly people drinking, talking music played on speakers from someone car. 

The group Charlie was speaking with was very nice. Being a mix of orcs humans and an elf. Charlie was actually enjoying himself. 

He finished his drink to head home. Not looking forward to the work he had the following day. As he was saying his goodbyes a small commotion was happening by another house. By the looks of it, someones dog must have gotten out and running through the people gathered. Nearly running into people, avoiding those trying to catch it. It ran towards the food table. It got on top of the table then proceeded to leap off of it. But it ended up landing on Matuk who had his back facing the table. The unexpected impact threw Matuk forward. Accidentally landing on top of Charlie. 

The dog wasn't able to get far as someone was able to catch it.

Charlie didn't know what to do with the sudden weight that was on him. He closed his eyes on impact and was slowly beginning to open them. He saw Matuk's face centimeters away from his. So close that their tusks slightly grazed each other. 

Charlie would be lying if be said he didn't enjoy this a tiny bit. The feeling of the large orc wasn't something he wasn't against, but would have enjoyed it more under different circumstances. 

"I'm...uh..sorry about that" Matuk said. His deep voice rumbled his chest which Charlie felt. He stood up, removing his weight that gave Charlie a chance to take a breath in. 

"It was an accident. Its nothing to worry about" Charlie answered as Matuk helped him up.

"You sure? I mean I did fall on top of you"? Matuk rubbed the back of his neck. Was it out of embarrassment or actual concern.

Patting himself off Charlie answered, "I'm fine I promise. Its not like you did it on purpose" 

'Holy crap this guy is really cute, and hot at the same time' Charlie thought to himself.

"Hey aren't you that guy that moved in today"? Asked Matuk.

"Uh, yeah I am. I barely finished unpacking before I came here" replied Charlie.

"Well if you need it, I can help you in anyway you need. My place is a few houses down the street." Matuk gestured to the houses behind him. 

"Yeah I'll take your offer on that." Charlie said to Matuk. He took a few steps away before turning back to Matuk. "Actually I have some furniture I need go put upstairs. Do you think you can help me with that"? Charlie was hoping that Matuk was serious about his offer. For some reason he was becoming anxious about what his answer will be.

"That doesn't sound so bad. I can be there sometime tomorrow morning. Does that sound fine"? Matuk replied. A wave of relief went over Charlie.

"That's perfect. I'll see you then."

"I Matuk. By the way." He put his hand out.

Charlie saw Matuk's large hand in front of him. "I'm Charlie. Its nice to properly meet you. Instead of you landing on me." He shook Matuk's hand.

'Why did I add that part?" Charlie thought to himself.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then" Matuk replied before leaving. Charlie also left soon after. 

Returning home he fell onto his couch and was moments away from falling asleep. For some reason, he didn't have the urge or desire to change. It may have just been the fact he was extremely tired. Maybe.

Or perhaps that Matuk's scent was still on his clothes. Which Charlie didn't mind. In fact, he was a tiny bit happy. He closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds. Now he wasn't dreading about the work load tomorrow. Charlie was now looking forward to it.

Until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie woke up with a headache. 

Was it the alchohal last night? He didn't drink that much.

Was it the loud music? Well it the music wasn't blasting full volume so no.

Perhaps it was the fact he landed on pavement when another large, not to mention handsome, Orc falls on top of you because of a dog that for loose.

But something that else bother him, was the fact that for a short moment he enjoyed the few seconds the orc was on him. Charlie wasn't sure why he did. But he could name several reasons as of why.

The large orc, Matuk, was..impressive physically wise, Broad shoulders, very muscular, large tusks, did Charlie already mention muscular? Just by looking at Matul it looked like he could crush a watermelon with his thighs without breaking a single sweat. There's also the small factor that he will be in his home, moving around furniture. Perhaps getting tired and sweaty and maybe he can- and that's enough of that.

Begrudgingly, Charlie rose out of his still unfinished bed room. Small boxes around the room. Finding clothes after going through his boxes he showered, got dresses and ate breakfast. 

After getting ready he continued the system he had the night before. Organising which boxes went where in the house. Anything going upstairs were placed by the stairs, anything going to the kitchen or living room stayed by the front door to the side, and any other thing he wasn't sure of placing was put into the living room.

There's was another major task he needed to do. Move the furniture from the garage inside.There was already a couch left by the previous owners but Charlie wasn't a fan of it and wanted it gone. Which should now go a lot easier with Matuk offering to help him. Charlie hoped that Matuk was true to his word mad was coming to help. 

Charlie began the boxes by the stairs. Taking each one up stairs one by one. Began to take some items out. Clothing, photos, Just his personal stuff and junk that he's gotten over the years. He opened a box that had posters of his favorite bands when he heard a strong knock on the front door. He made his way down.

Lookign through the peep hole he recognized the large figure that was Matuk. Wearing a black and red track suit. The suit jacket was open slightly, Charlie could see the tight form fitting shirt that he was wearing. It was another band shirt, similar to the one he was wearing last night.

Charlie drooled a bit. He stood back to compose himself. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the large orc.

"Good morning." Charlie greeted.

"Hello again" Matuk responded. His voice could echo though the house if he could speak just slightly louder.

"I didn't really expect you to actually come here" Charlie added.

"Well after last night its the least that I could do." Matuk chuckled. "S'ides, your new around and it be way easier."

Charlie agreed. There was no way he could bring in the furniture on his own. The help of a beefy guy could save time drastically. Charlie guided Matuk to the garage where rhe furniture was left in. They started taking in larger pieces of furniture. First the couch. Which was a blessing that they were able to get though the door. Then a recliner. Then other chairs for the living room. Then the dining room table. 

The work was staring to get to them. The day was getting warmer and the AC wasn't working yet so it was hot as a sauna inside. 

"Man it's a heats worst today. They didn't say it would have been this bad on the news" complained Matuk. He removed his jacket. Reavealing the tight shirt that Charlie only got a glance of before. 

He walked inside. Not only to get a cold drink but to distract himself from the other orc that was outside. He walked back outside when he grabbed two water bottles from the fridge. 

"Hey Matuk!" Charlie yelled out then tossing the bottle of water.

"You are a saint." Matuk responded. 

Charlie took a few sips then did the mistake of glancing towards Matuk as he drank his water.

His arm lifted as he drank more of the water. Showing off his bicep, with small droplets ran from his mouth, down his neck and onto his chest. 

Charlie hurried inside to see if he could try to fix the AC thinking to himself.

'God...I'm so desperate'  
-  
-  
The furniture that needed to be taken inside was getting smaller to a point that one person could manage taking them it. It was the dining room chairs, coffee tables and so on. After being those in, the two orcs started the process of taking the old couch that was left out of the house. Only problem. It wasnt able to get through the door. Which for some odd reason didn't work no matter how Charlie or Matuk moved the couch. 

"Try twisting it"  
"I am!"  
"No no the other"  
"We already tried that"  
"Ok..uh lift it then"  
"Ow! My fingers!"

With the realization that the damn couch would just be wedge in the door and permanently stuck, Charlie gave in and he and Matuk would move it back to where it was.  
-  
-  
-  
The couch was back to where it was. Charlie was now seeing as to why it was left behind. But how did it get in the house in the first place?

Charlie sat upon the couch that defeated him. He was just exhausted and didn't care about the couch at this point. He didn't care how it looked old or ugly. How it had a weird smell that was a mix of dust and new house. He didn't even care that Matuk sat next to him relatively close and- wait what now?

Sat to his left Matuk was there heavily breathing from the work today. He leaned back with his arms spread on the back of the couch. 

"I am exhausted" Matuk said. "I didn't expect you to have so much stuff."

"Oh uh yeah. Its just stuff people back home wanted to give me." Charlie answered. "Thank for helping with it."

Charlie stood up. "Well its a while past lunch so mind if I order some food."

"Your too kind." Matuk said. 

"Thanks. Is pizza good?" Responded Charlie. 

-  
-  
-  
The two orcs just remained in th3 house for th3 remainder of the day. Eating, watching movies, talking, drinking a bit of beer. Overall it was a relaxing afternoon.

"So if I may ask" Matuk spoke. "What made you move out here in the first place"?

"Oh" Charlie sipped his drink before answering. " well for starters it was affordable."

"That part seems a bit obvious" retorted Matuk.

"Well there was just....well my old.neighborhood was...not the safest. I didn't want to be part of the drama the went on a regular basis. I didn't want people fight or get hurt anymore. So I just left." 

Matuk paused. Then slightly turned go Charlie. "Was it...that bad?"

"Yeah it was. I don't want to get too much into it if that's fine." Charlie answered. He sat forward as if remembering something that happened and reliving the memory.

It seem obvious to Matuk that whatever happened hun Charlie's old neighborhood must have cut him deep. He regretted his question. Matuk felt bad for the other orc. He understand the situation that Charlie was in. He knew how dangerous it can to grow up in a rough neighborhood. People he knew were lost because of the violence. 

Matuk sat forward, wrapping his arm around Charlie. Pulling him in slightly.

"Hey I'm sorry for bringing up anything from the past."

Charlie responded. "Its fine. Its all in the past and I'm moving on. Or at the very least trying too." 

"That sounds like it hasn't been easy to do." Matuk added.

"Well it hasn't. But it just takes small steps." 

"It does. But its ok to ask for help when the steps aren't easy to take at some point. I can be here when those happen."

"Thank you"

They both stayed as they were for a while more. With Matuk still having his arm around Charlie. 

But as the afternoon ended and the night began, both orcs grew tired. The night was early but they were still tired from the work they accomplished. Sitting back it was soon obvious that Charlie fell asleep. Matuk adjusted his arm a bit to make sure Charlie was comfortable. His head rested on his chest. Charlie's arm wrapped around Matuk's waist. He looked, very calm. That was a good thing to see. 

Matuk continued to watch the movie, but every so often would look at Charlie to make sure be was comfortable. Soon a good part of his attention was on Charlie. 

'Well, he is pretty cute. I'll give him that' Matuk thought to himself. He finished his beer and as the movie was reaching its end, he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that's the first chapter. What did you think. I probably have some spelling errors j need to fix. I'm not sure how long I'll continue this but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
